The invention relates to a system for transmitting and processing selection codes activated by TV or radio subscribers to form selection code signals as a response to selection questions presented in TV or radio programs, such selection codes being selected by the TV or radio subscribers, activated and emitted by means of a code transmitter, provided with a selection device, and being transmitted via a transmission network, such as a public telephone network, to a processing system connected to said transmission network.
Such a system is disclosed as a "televoting system" in an earlier Netherlands application by the Applicant, which is identified hereinbelow under heading D. The latter assumes the situation in which TV or radio subscribers are always able to make their choice (selection) known to only one TV or radio station via their code sender. In said known system, the processing device is connected to only one TV or radio transmitting system. No solution is provided for the case where there may be different stations which emit programs in which subscribers (viewers, listeners) are requested to provide their selection (for example, their preference) by means of `televoting`.